Jounin
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Ini misi pertama keluar desa bagi Team 7. Misi mengawal pembuat jembatan dari desa Nami no Kuni. Namun, semua tidak akan berjalan lancar untuk mencapai tempat tujuan./ Gagal Summary/ Warn: Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, Semi-Canon, Lolicon!Naru, EliteJounin!Naruto, Etc.

Genre: Adventure, Friendship.

* * *

 **Jounin**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Naruto Pov!**

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku seorang _Jounin_ dari Konoha. Ayahku seorang Hokage, lebih tepatnya _Yondaime Hokage_. Namun, beliau meninggal saat penyerangan Kyuubi. Itu dulu, sekarang Kurama telah memberikan kekuatan penuhnya terhadapku. Ya, aku adalah _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ , tapi semua penduduk di Konoha tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Aku dulunya seorang kapten Anbu, dan sekarang menjadi Jounin. Mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang Jounin pembimbing. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana mendidik murid Academy dengan benar. Umurku? 20 tahun, masih muda kok. Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Hokage. Kakek Hiruzen yang seakarang memegang topi Hokage.

"Oh, Naruto. Tumben aku melihatmu di kantor Hokage, ada apa?" tanya Asuma yang sekarang ini berpapasan denganku. Dia adalah Juniorku. Yah, aku adalah Senior dari Asuma.

"Aku? Ingin mendapatkan hal baru. Setelah ini para genin baru akan bermunculan, bukan?" Aku bisa melihat kalau Asuma menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah tahu maksudku ini, kan?"

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang guru pembimbing? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Naruto?" aku terkikik mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Asuma.

"Tidak Asuma. Kau tidak salah dengar. Kau tahu, aku bosan jika terus menjadi kapten Anbu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu kau tahu sendiri kalau aku keluar dari Anbu dan digantikan oleh Itachi. Setelah keluar, aku mengambil misi-misi biasa dari Kakek, serta menjalani kehidupan Normal." Jawaban yang masuk akal. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Asuma.

Dia terlihat bingung sekarang. "Kau ada benarnya juga." Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menyalakan sebatang rokoknya. "… Semoga kau berhasil mendidik murid genin tersebut, Naruto." ia pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya terhadapku. "Sampai jumpa nanti Naruto!"

"Ya! Dan semoga kau juga berhasil dengan Kurenai!" aku bisa melihat kalau dia berdiri mematung. Ingin sekali aku tertawa lepas melihatnya. Aku kembali berjalan menuju ruangan kakek Hiruzen.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, aku akhirnya sampai di pintu yang menghubungkanku dengan kantor kakek Hiruzen. Aku mengetuk pintu itu, "Kakek. Apa kau didalam?"

"Masuklah Naruto!"

Aku membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang kakek dengan senyum tuanya. Ia memakai topi berwarna merah dengan tulisan ' _Hi_ ' didepannya. Kakek Hiruzen sedang mengerjakan kertas-kertas dokumen yang menjadi musuh abadinya. Yah, untung saja aku tidak menjadi Hokage waktu itu. Err, itu memang cita-citaku waktu dulu. Dulu saat aku masih kecil.

"Kakek, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Hm, memang ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku ingin menjadi Jounin pembimbing dari genin yang akan lulus nanti." Kakek memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk menjadi guru pembimbing. "Kau tahu kan maksudku, kek? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu maksudku karena terlalu sering membaca novel dari paman Jiraiya?"

Aku bisa melihat kalau kakek sekarang sudah down. Aku terlawa kecil melihatnya. "Boleh saja Naruto. Tapi, apa alasanmu melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Hm, aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru saja kok, Kek." Yah, alasan yang aneh. Sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, aku sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan memilih sendiri siapa saja yang akan menjadi muridku nantinya."

"Memilih sendiri? Apa kau tidak mau aku yang memilihnya?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju dengan usulan dari kakek. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Muridku harus unik. "Baiklah… Ini, kau bisa memilih beberapa anak didik yang mungkin cocok denganmu." Kakek memberikanku daftar genin-genin yang akan aku pilih nanti.

"Mari kita lihat siapa saja yang ada disini…"

 **.**

 **Scene Break!**

 **.**

Sekarang, aku berada di depan kelas yang menjadi tempat para genin baru berkumpul. Setelah Iruka keluar, aku sengaja mengulur waktu hanya untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Aku melihat dari celah pintu. Bisa dilihat kalau mereka semua berdebat, kecuali si pink itu. Dia seperti kagum dengan kedua rekan lelakinya.

"Seorang ninja tidak berisik seperti dirimu, pink!" aku agak bingung dengan remaja berambut perak itu. Dia seperti menjunjung tinggi aturan dari Shinobi itu sendiri. Dia sangat kaku.

"Ck, kalian berisik sekali!" yang berambut Raven. Dia seperti punya dendam kesumat kepada seseorang. Tunggu? Dia kan adik Itachi? Dasar, dia sangat dendam terhadapmu, Itachi.

Dan yang terakhir. Aku bisa melihat kalau si pink itu adalah Fansgirl.

Menghela nafas pelan, sudah 2 jam aku berdiri disini. Aku mulai masuk secara perlahan, mereka semua mulai melihatku dengan pandangan yang entah bisa disebut apa. "Maaf, apa kalian Team 7? Kalau benar, kita bertemu di bawah patung Hokage!" aku menghilang begitu saja. Aku memang sengaja, karena salah satu muridku orang yang kaku terhadap rekannya. Terus apa hubungannya?

Setelah sampai, aku mulai membuka buku nista berwarna orange. Mataku mulai melototi lembaran-lembaran yang terus aku balik. Shit! Ini sih serangan mental. Bahkan ada anak kecil yang dimasukkan kedalam buku ini. Sial! Paman Jiraiya memang sangat pintar membuat novel begini.

" _Sensei_!"

Aku menutup buku ini, kemudian menyimpannya kedalam tas pinggang milikku. "Ah, kalian sudah sampai? Baik, sekarang kalian duduk, dan perkenalkan diri kalian!" ujarku sambil menampilkan senyum ramah yang ada diwajahku.

" _Sensei_! Apa anda tidak memperkenalkan diri?" ujar muridku yang berambut pink. Entah kenapa dia sangat imut sekali?

"Oke. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, apa yang aku suka dan tidak itu bukan urusan kalian. Hobi? Makan ramen. Kalau cita-cita…. " sepertinya mereka sangat penasaran, walaupun dua orang laki-laki disitu menatapku dengan tatapan datar. "… Tanyakan sama _Sandaime-sama_ …"

"Kenap—"

"Oke, Pink!"

"Cih, Namaku Sakura Haruno. Yang aku suka…Kyaaa!" Dia Fansgirl, Anjir! "…Yang tidak aku suka, Ino. hobiku… Kyaaa!" Aku menepuk jidatku. "Cita-citaku… Kyaaaa…!" Oh ya ampun. Unik sih unik, tapi kenapa uniknya seperti ini?

"Selanjutnya, kau ubanan!"

"Hey!" aku mau tertawa mendengar si ubanan protes. "Cih! Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Yang aku suka tidak ada, yang tidak aku suka orang yang melanggar peraturan. Hobiku, berlatih dan berlatih, serta menaati aturan yang ada. Cita-citaku… tidak ada." Dingin sekali.

"Selanjutnya, Bebek!" wow, wow, dia mendeathglare. Itachi, dia seperti dirimu saja.

"Tck, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Yang aku suka tidak ada, tapi yang tidak aku sukai sangat banyak. Hobiku tidak ada, cita-citaku… bukan, ambisiku untuk membunuh orang itu." Wew, dia sangat terobsesi sekali. Itachi, apa kau mengirim memori kebencian kepadanya?

"Oke, besok akan aku adakan sebuah tes di Training Ground 7. Jangan ada yang sarapan, atau kalian akan memuntahkannya!" aku mengatakannya dengan wajah horror. "Kalian boleh pergi, kecuali si pink ini!" satu persatu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Kecuali Sakura. Ah, dia gadis kecil yang cantik. "Sakura- _chan_ , akan aku ajari apa yang aku punya terhadapmu. Sekaligus, teori-teori tentang dunia Shinobi." Dia mengangguk paham akan apa yang aku katakan.

"Pertama. Shinobi tidak seperti dirimu yang mengagumi seseorang yang keren atau apa. Shinobi itu…" aku mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Mulai dari asam garam dunia Shinobi. Peperangan yang merenggut orang yang kita sayangi, serta pemimpin yang mempunyai tekad api didalam raganya. "… Kau berusahalah menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang sangat berguna bagi Dunia Shinobi. Dunia ini itu kejam Sakura. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Takdir bisa di ubah kalau manusia itu sendiri yang mengubahnya. Kau mengerti, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Mengerti guru! Aku akan menjadi Kunoichi yang berguna seperti Tsunade- _sama_." Bukan, kau mungkin akan menjadi Bibi Tsunade yang kedua.

"Tekad yang bagus. Aku mendukung langkahmu." Pujiku sambil mengusap kepalanya. Wow, wajahnya memerah sekarang. "Sekarang kamu pulanglah dan belajar. Besok akan ada tes yang sebenarnya. Jadi, berlatihlah dengan giat!"

"Baik! Terimakasih _sensei_! Aku pulang dulu!" dia berbalik, lalu berlari dengan semangatnya. Aku sendiri melambaikan tanganku membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Hati-hati!"

 **Tap!**

" _Senpai_ , kau dipanggil oleh Hokage- _sama_!" disampingku sudah ada seorang yang dulunya adalah bawahanku. Dia memakai topeng _kuma_.

"Tenzou? Oke, aku akan kesana. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku." Aku berjalan. Aku bisa mendengar kalau Tenzou memprotes nama panggilannya.

 **.**

 **Besoknya.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov**

Naruto sekarang telah bersembunyi sambil menatap buku porno yang dia pegang. Entah apa uniknya buku pemberian paman Naruto itu. "Hehehe, anak kecil itu sungguh imut." Ujarnya disertai tawa mesum.

"Kenapa Naruto- _sensei_ sangat lama sekali sih? Tapi, untung aku sarapan tadi." Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang berkata kalau dia suda sarapan. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Apa kau melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh _sensei_? Berarti kau bukan Shinobi yang sebenarnya." Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Naruto sendiri baru ingat kalau dia itu anak dari _Shiroi Kiba_ , Sakumo Hatake. Orang yang sangat dikagumi oleh Naruto, sayangnya dia bunuh diri karena dicemooh oleh warga Konoha karena menggagalkan misinya.

"Kalian berisik!" Sasuke Uchiha. Dia begitu terobsesi dengan dendamnya. Mungkin Naruto akan menyadarkannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Naruto masih berada di balik semak-semak. Dia sekarang sedang makan Ramen Instan yang dibawanya dari Apartemen pemberian _Sandaime_. Pemuda itu memakannya dengan khidmat. "Ramen adalah makanan para dewa. Ah, sebaiknya aku keluar saja daripada mereka marah-marah." Naruto menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Kakashi sedang berdebat tentang peraturan yang dilanggar oleh Sakura. Sasuke sendiri sudah sangat kesal terhadap Kakashi yang sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kakashi sangat terobsesi dengan hal yang sepele sampai sebegitunya.

' _Poft!'_

"Yo!" ketiga remaja tersebut menoleh, dan melihat orang yang keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"Kau telat, _Sensei!_ Kami menunggumu terlalu lama!" tegur Sakura yang saat ini sangat kesal dengan kelakuan gurunya.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Oke, oke. Aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana tes yang aku buat kali ini." Naruto mengambil 2 lonceng dari dalam saku celana. "Tes kali ini adalah, Survival Test. Kalian akan ditugaskan untuk merebut lonceng yang aku bawa ini. Gunakan semua jutsu yang kalian kuasai, dan rebut lonceng ini seakan kalian akan membunuhku. Batas waktu kalian sampai jam makan siang berbunyi."ujar Naruto sambil menaruh sebuah jam weker.

"Tapi, kenapa hanya ada 2?" Sakura bertanya. Yang paling penasaran disini hanyalah Sakura. Kedua rekan yang lainnya hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"… Satu diantara kalian akan kembali ke Akademi, dan tidak dapat jatah makan siang." Balas Naruto sambil menatap mereka dengan wajah horror yang dimilikinya. "Oke, kalian bisa mulai sekarang!" ketiga murid Naruto melompat pergi untuk bersembunyi. "Hm, Hm, sepertinya Sakura adalah Kunoichi yang berbakat. Aku akan mengerjainya terlebih dahulu." Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bersama Sakura. Gadis pink itu sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Ia sedang memkirkan cara untuk merebut lonceng yang dibawa oleh gurunya tersebut. "Ini bukan saatnya aku memikirkan Sasuke- _kun_ , dan Kakashi- _kun_." Gumam Sakura seraya berfikir.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, gadis manis?" tanya seseorang yang berada dibelakang Sakura.

Gadis itu terkejut saat mendengar suara sang guru dari arah belakangnya. Ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang, kemudian berlari keluar dari semak-semak sambil mengeluarkan 1 kunainya. "A-aku akan mengalahkanmu, _Sensei!_ "

"Ayo majulah, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura melemparkan kunainya kepada Naruto. Namun, Naruto menangkisnya dengan mudah. Sakura kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menerjang Naruto, ia menggunakan kaki depannya untuk menendang kepala Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum sebelum ia memblock menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Kamu pasti berlatih, ya?" setelah mengucapkan pertanyaannya, Naruto menyingkirkan kaki Sakura. "Tapi, kamu masih harus berlatih lagi untuk melampaui rekan-rekanmu yang lain."

Sakura melompat ke belakang. Lalu, dia mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya. "Itu sudah pasti, Naruto- _sensei_. _Shanarroo!"_ dengan kecepatan geninnya, Sakura menyerang Naruto dengan pukulannya.

Naruto dengan mudahnya membelokkan serangan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura, lalu memukul tengkuk Sakura, membuat gadis itu pingsan seketika. "Maaf, tapi kamu butuh latihan yang lebih."

' _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!'_

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dan menatap datar bola api yang berada dibelakangnya. _"Aku tidak heran kalau Sasuke bisa memakai Jutsu yang levelnya Chunnin,"_ batin Naruto, ia kemudian menggendong Sakura dan melompat menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Ia kemudian merapal sebuah _handseal_. "Wew, kalau kau menyerangku dengan _Ninjutsu_. Aku akan membalasnya dengan _Genjutsu_. _Kokuangyo no Jutsu!_ "

Sasuke terjebak kedalam _Genjutsu_ yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum, karena _Genjutsu_ yang digunakannya itu berhasil. "Salah satu Jutsu Original dari _Nidaime Hokage._ Aku membaca beberapa buku tentang Hokage masa lalu."

Pendengaran Sasuke masih berfungsi. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Si pantat ayam itu mendecih tidak suka, karena ia dengan mudahnya terkena _Genjutsu_ yang di ciptakan Naruto. "Bagaimana—ugh!" Sasuke pingsan seketika. Naruto memukul tengkuknya sama seperti saat dia melawan Sakura.

"Satu lagi selesai. Tinggal si ubanan tersebut." gumam Naruto yang setelah itu meletakkan Sakura dan Sasuke di bawah pohon besar yang berada di Training Ground 7.

Bersama Kakashi. Remaja laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut putih keperakan ini sedang mengawasi sekitarnya. Dia sangat mewaspadai akan gurunya tersebut. "Kelihatannya tinggal aku saja yang bertahan disini?"

"Yap, tinggal dirimu saja, Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat Naruto yang berjongkok. "Kamu yang terakhir Kakashi- _kun_ ," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Kakashi mendecih sebal, lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto kebelakang. "Waaa, kau curang…" seru Naruto dengan nada kekanakan.

Kakashi merapal sebuah segel tangan. _"Katon: Endan!"_ Kakashi menembakan peluru api miliknya.

"Ternyata… dia bisa juga… _Suiton: Mizu Deppo no Jutsu!"_ sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan peluru air yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Terdengar suara kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan. Kakashi melihat sekitarnya. Ia kemudian berlari menerja asap yang ditimbulkan dari tabrakan kedua jutsu tersebut. Remaja tersebut menyiapkan pukulannya untuk memukul Naruto dari arah depan.

Sementara Naruto sedikit terkejut akan kakashi yang menerjangnya. Adu _Taijutsu_ tidak terelakkan. Mereka berdua bertarung dengan sengit. Yah, walaupun Naruto tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa kali Kakashi menyentuh lonceng yang berada di bawah baju rompi milik Naruto, namun selalu gagal karena Naruto menyadarinya. Naruto melompat mundur, ia terus menghindari serangan yang terus dilancarkan oleh Kakashi dengan mudah.

" _Taijutsu_ milikmu sangat bagus ternyata. Pantas, kau dan Sasuke meraih title genin tahun ini." Puji Naruto disela-selanya menangkis serangan Kakashi.

"Hn." Ujar Kakashi ambigu. Ia kembali melancarkan serangannya kepada sang guru.

"Hoo, sangat dingin ternyata." Balas Naruto sambil menangkis serangan Kakashi. Ia kemudian merapal segel tangan, " _Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto menciptakan beberapa _bunshin_.

"Apa untungnya membuat _bunshin, sensei?_ Kau hanya akan membuang Chakra saja." Cerca Kakashi. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada _bunshin_ miliknya.

' _Grep!'_

"Banyak loh keuntungannya." Ujar _bunshin_ Naruto yang sekarang ini memegang kedua tangan Kakashi. "Menyerah atau lanjut?" tanya _bunshin_ Naruto.

"Masih bisa!" Kakashi menyikut perut _bunshin_ Naruto dengan keras, membuat _bunshin_ tersebut menghilang didalam kepulan asap. Kakashi mulai merapal segel tangan lagi. " _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"_ Kakashi menyemburkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya.

" _Suiton: Suijinheki!"_ sementara Naruto menciptakan perisai air didepannya. Ia sedikit kagum dengan kegigihan Kakashi. Ledakan pun terjadi di antara kedua Jutsu tersebut. Naruto menyeringai saat melihat Kakashi sedang berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Sudah mau menyerah? Atau…"

"Belum!"

"Bersemangat sekali…" ejek Naruto. Kakashi mendecih kesal, lalu kembali menerjang Naruto dengan tendangannya. Sementara Naruto hanya berdiri diam masih dengan senyumnya yang tidak hilang.

"Heyaaahhh!" Kakashi menendang bagian kepala Naruto dengan tumitnya, membuat pemuda itu tersungkur di atas tanah. Namun sayang, _"Kawarimi!?_ " batin Kakashi terkejut dengan balok kayu yang diserangnya.

' _Srring!'_

Naruto muncul disertai kunai yang berada ditangan kanannya. Dia sekarang sedang mengancam Kakashi. "Menyerah atau lanjut? Waktumu akan…"

' _Kriinggg… Kringggg…'_

"… Habis…" Kakashi kembali mendecih saat mendengar bel dari jam weker berbunyi. "Yah, kalian gagal dalam ujian kali ini. Tapi, aku kagum dengan kegigihanmu. Mari kita bangunkan mereka berdua."

 **.**

 **Scene Break**

 **.**

Team 7 sekarang sudah berkumpul, mereka semua duduk didepan Naruto. Kakashi dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar dan dingin. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalian telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merebut lonceng ini. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku. Jadi, kalian tidak boleh makan siang." Ujar Naruto, ia kemudian memberikan 2 _bento_ kepada Sakura dan Kakashi. "Maaf Sasuke. Kau tidak mendapatkan makan siang kali ini." Sasuke mendecih tidak suka terhadap perkataan Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu, _sensei?"_

"Alasanku? Hm, entahlah…." Balas Naruto ambigu. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi tiga muridnya. "… Kalian harus ingat, orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah. Tapi, orang yang mengabaikan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Aku mau pergi dulu, sampai nanti!"

Kakashi dan Sakura memakan _bento_ itu dengan khidmat, sementara Sasuke kembali mendecih sebal. "Sasuke- _kun_ … kau mau makan? Kalau mau, kau boleh memakan punyaku, aku sudah kenyang tadi." Kakashi dan Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura tadi. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Sakura. Kau makan—"

"Aku sudah kenyang Sasuke- _kun_. Lagipula tadi pagi aku pernah bilang sudah sarapan, bukan?" Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke mengambil _bento_ milik Sakura, walaupun dia gengsi untuk mengambil _bento_ tersebut. Kakashi sendiri hampi mau memprotes kelakuan mereka berdua. Namun, niatnya harus dikubur setelah mengingat perkataan sang guru tadi.

"Kalian semua, Lulus!" Semuanya menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Naruto dengan senyuman ramah miliknya. "Selamat untuk kalian…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang sangat bingung sekarang ini, begitu pula dengan kedua rekannya.

Naruto tertawa halus mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. "… Untuk Sakura. Kamu sangat pintar mengantisipasi hal ini, instingmu mulai bekerja, atau mungkin kamu tidak sengaja sarapan tadi pagi? Lalu, Sasuke dan Kakashi. Kalian berdua memang benar-benar lulusan genin yang terbaik. Di dunia Ninja, kalian tidak boleh mengabaikan misi. Namun, keselamatan anggota kalian yang paling penting. Walaupun, misi ini sangat mudah. Sama seperti tadi, Sakura memberikan _bento_ miliknya dengan alasan dia sudah kenyang dengan makanan tersebut, dan sepertinya Kakashi akan memberikan _bento_ itu, tapi tidak jadi karena harga dirimu terlalu tinggi."

"Jadi…"

"Yah, kalian pantas disebut Genin terbaik. Kalian jangan memusatkan obsesi kalian, aku tidak mau kalian terjerumus kedalam lubang yang dalam seperti… Lubang kebencian." Sasuke dan Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sangat membenci orang yang berada disekitarnya. "Oke, besok kalian berkumpul disini, aku akan mengajak kalian untuk mengambil misi di kantor Hokage. Ah, aku akan mentraktir kalian Ramen Ichiraku." Para Murid Naruto tersenyum cerah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Terimakasih, _sensei!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** oke, ini Fict Multichap yang terakhir. Yang nanya Fict lain. Masih lanjut kok, tapi lama. Maaf, kalo saya punya kesalahan ataupun…. Kesalahan. '-')

Untuk Pair. Tidak ada. Dan untuk Lolicon!Naru itu benar kok. Saya memang membuat Naruto jadi seorang Pedo. Ahahahaha…. Namun, Ratenya masih T.

Oke, maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

 _Shinn Out, bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Halo! Saya kembali. Chapter pembuka mendapat respon bagus. Saya sangat senang. Untuk beberapa pertanyaan akan saya jawab sekarang. Walaupun sudah dijawab melalui PM.

Nah, Kakashi dan Naruto memang saya tukar posisi. Jadi, Obito dan Rin… yah dua Chara yang sangat vital dalam Cerita Canon Naruto. Mereka berdua masih menjadi Chara Vital. Nah, untuk kelompok binaan Minato saya tiadakan, soalnya tambah ribet nanti urusannya. Untuk kelompok Naruto itu gurunya Jiraiya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, Semi-Canon, Lolicon!Naru, EliteJounin!Naruto, Etc.

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor.

* * *

 **Jounin**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author Pov.**

Pagi ini, Naruto sedang berjalan menuju Training Ground 7. Tempat latihan Team yang berada dibawah naungannya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai disertai senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Ia seperti orang gila yang sedang berjalan bersama pacarnya.

"Hmm, ramen dipagi hari memang sangat lezat."

Ah, ternyata… dia tersenyum karena Ramen Cup yang dibawanya.

" _Sensei!"_ seru seorang gadis dari belakang Naruto.

Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang. Ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun dengan rambut yang senada dengan bunga Sakura. Senyum hangat mulai mengembang diwajahnya."Ah, Sakura. Tumben aku bertemu denganmu? Jadwal kita kali ini adalah latihan ringan. Jadi, kita bisa mengantisipasi beberapa kejadian yang tidak di inginkan." Sakura hanya mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju tempat latihan mereka. Naruto berjalan sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang sedang berjalan disampingnya, _"Loli… Kenapa mereka sangat imut sih?"_ batin Naruto disertai senyum mesumnya.

" _Lolicon."_

"Eh?"

" _Sensei, Lolicon!"_

"A-apa?"

" _Sensei_ seorang _Lolicon_!" ujar Sakura dengan suaranya yang mulai meninggi. "Kenapa _sensei_ menatapku dengan tatapan mesum!?" tanya Sakura sambil menutupi dadanya yang rata itu.

Naruto dibuat cengo dengan pertanyaan Sakura barusan. "Bu-bukan… ma-maksudku…"

Sakura memicingkan matanya, ia menatap tajam Naruto yang sekarang ini berdiri mematung dengan senyum kikuknya. " _Sensei_ memang seorang _Lolicon_." Balas Sakura sambil berjalan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa cengo berat akan Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya. Ia dengan lesunya, berjalan kembali sambil memakan ramen cup miliknya dengan perlahan. " _Kamisama_ , kenapa aku dibuat seperti ini?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Sayangnya, kesedihan Naruto hilang seketika dengan datangnya seorang Anbu bertopeng beruang. "Senior, kau dipanggil oleh tuan Hokage!" ujar Anbu itu, beberapa saat kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan cup ramen yang berada ditangannya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah, ia dengan cepat menghabiskan sisa ramen miliknya. "Ternyata gulungan ini sangat berguna sekali. " Gumam Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sementara Sakura yang memimpin jalan, harus dibuat bingung dengan Naruto yang sudah menghilang meninggalkan sebuah gulungan. Gadis manis itu mendekati lalu menghambil gulungan tersebut. "Metode pembelajaran dari Naruto Uzumaki? Kenapa _sensei_ meninggalkan gulungan ini?" Sakura membuka gulungan tersebut, _Emerald_ miliknya membulat seketika. "Ini… akan menyenangkan." Ujar Sakura berlari menuju Training Ground 7.

* * *

 **Scene Break**

* * *

 **Ruangan Hokage.**

"Jadi… ada apa Kakek memanggilku?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada diruangan Hokage. _"Untung aku sudah meletakkan gulungan materi latihanku. Kalau tidak, bagaimana aku bisa mengajari mereka?"_

Hiruzen menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya, pria itu menatap Naruto santai. "Kau akan aku beri—"

"Misi? Misi seperti apa? Apa aku akan bersama muridku? Atau sendirian? Boleh aku mengajak temanku? Atau—Aagghh! Kenapasih Kakek?"

"Jangan menyela. Untung itu hanya sepatu, bukan batu dari salah satu Jutsuku." Balas Hiruzen yang kesal terhadap pertanyaan Naruto." Kau akan melaksanakan misi tunggal didesa Takigakure."

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran. "Memang ada apa disana?" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung dengan rincian misi yang diterimanya kali ini.

Hiruzen kembali menghela nafas. "Disana ada seorang Jinchuriki seperti dirimu. Umurnya masih 14 tahun, dia selalu kesepian. Aku mau kau kesana dan..."

"Menculiknya?"

Hiruzen terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto, "kau bisa membaca fikiranku?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Kakek." Balas Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, apa tidak masalah jika aku menculik Jinchuuriki dari desa tersebut. Aku takut bila hubungan antara Taki dan Konoha memburuk."

"Takigakure yang sekarang sudah diambang kehancuran karena desa Otogakure yang menyerang Takigakure. Maka dari itu aku meminta izin kepada pemimpin desa tersebut untuk merawat Jinchuuriki itu." Naruto mangut-mangut mendengar perkataan Hiruzen.

" **Jadi, aku akan bertemu saudaraku, Monyet tua?"** Hiruzen terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Namun, keterkejutannya itu hilang seketika karena Kyuubi alias Kurama merasuki tubuh Naruto.

"Kau benar, Kurama."

 **"Baiklah, aku akan kembali tidur. Sampai jumpa!"** Hiruzen Sweatdrop saat mendengar ucapan malas Kyuubi. Ia pun menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Yosh! Aku akan kesana!"

"Pakai pakaian Anbu!"

Wajah Naruto yang tadi terlihat ceria digantikan dengan wajah serius miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan topeng Anbu dengan pola seperti rubah." Saya mengerti, Hokage- _sama!"_ Kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan secerca cahaya kuning.

Apartemen Naruto. Pemuda itu sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khas Anbu miliknya. Topeng _Kitsune_ sudah berada diwajahnya. "Kunai _Hiraishin?_ Mungkin aku membutuhkan benda itu." Ia kemudian membuka sebuah gulungan, lalu meletakkan beberapa Kunai miliknya, serta salah satu tangannya merapal segel tangan biasa. "Yah, sekarang aku sudah siap. Tinggal beberapa hal lainnya." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

 **Scene Break**

* * *

 **Takigakure.**

 **.**

Naruto sekarang sudah berada di atas jurang sekitar Takigakure berada. Ia memandangi pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi dari kejauhan. "Desa yang damai ini akan hancur karena serangan Otogakure. Haa~h, aku merasa bersalah jika menculik Jinchuriki itu." Ujar Naruto, lalu dia merapal segel. " _Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_ " Naruto menciptakan beberapa klon untuk bertarung melawan para Shinobi dari Otogakure. "Kalian pergilah! Serang para Shinobi Otogakure, serta beritahu lewat telepati bila kalian menemukan Jinchuriki itu!"

"Baik, Boss!" mereka semua menghilang didalam kepulan asap. Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia kemudian melompat tinggi menuju ke tengah desa yaitu pohon besar yang menjadi pusat desa tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu menyisir tempat-tempat yang menjadi pertarungan antara Shinobi Takigakure dan Shinobi Otogakure. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu kunai miliknya, hanya kunai biasa. Ia bersiap bila ada Shinobi Otogakure yang mendekat atau menyerang.

"Tragis! Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan pemimpin desa ini!" ujar Naruto yang masih menyusuri tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan dijadikan tempat persembunyian dari pemimpin desa Taki.

" _Takigakure Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba!"_ Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah suara yang didengarnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berlari ke asal suara tersebut dengan kecepatannya.

"Itu… Jutsu khas dari Takigakure. Pedang air." Gumam Naruto dibalik topeng rubah miliknya.

Sementara itu, ditempat suara itu berada. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang serta ikat kepala Takigakure sedang bertarung melawan beberapa Shinobi dari Otogakure. "Cih! Tidak ada habisnya." Pemuda itu terus saja menyerang Shinobi Otogakure dengan pedang yang terbuat dari air itu. Namun, ia tidak menyadari seorang Shinobi Oto yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Mati kau, pemimpin sialan!"

" _Rasengan!"_

 **Brakk, Duaarr!**

Sang pemimpin Takigakure menoleh kebelakang. Ia bisa melihat seorang Shinobi dengan pakaian khas Anbu serta topeng rubah yang menutupi wajahnya datang dan menyerang Ninja dari Oto tersebut. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Saya bantuan dari Konohagakure yang diperintahkan langsung oleh Hokage- _sama_!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih telah datang. _Nidaime Kiroii senko._ Aku tidak mempermasalahkan anda terlambat atau tidak, yang terpenting anda selamatkanlah Fuu, serta mengusir para Shinobi dari Otogakure ini."

"Baiklah Shibuki- _sama_ , saya akan menerima perintah dari Klien saya. Maaf, membuat anda menunggu lama!" balas Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu Kunai _Hiraishin,_ lalu memberikannya kepada Shibuki. "Ini, bila anda butuh bantuan. Anda bisa mengalirkan chakra yang anda miliki ke Kunai tersebut, kemudian saya akan datang dengan segera." Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk paham, kemudian dia pergi menuju kantor miliknya. "Nah, sekarang kalian akan di apakan?" gumam Naruto menatap beberapa orang Shinobi yang berada di belakangnya.

"…"

Mereka semua tidak menjawab, namun langsung menyerang Naruto bersama-sama. Naruto sendiri merapal segel yang biasanya ia gunakan. " _Tajuu kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto menciptakan puluhan klon miliknya, pemuda itu menyeringai saat melihat wajah ketakutan dari Shinobi Otogakure. "Sekarang, serang Shinobi Otogakura yang ada didepan kalian!" semua _bunshin_ Naruto—kecuali Naruto yang asli mulai maju dengan Kunai yang di bawa oleh mereka.

" _Boss, aku sudah menemukan Jinchuuriki Nanabi. Kami ada di kantor milik Shibuki-sama."_ Ujar salah satu _bunshin_ Naruto yang sekarang ini berada di kantor pemimpin Takigakure.

"Mereka semua sudah pergi dari tempat ini. Lebih baik aku ke kantor tersebut." Naruto menghilang meninggalkan secerca cahaya kuning.

Sementara itu, di tempat _bunshin_ Naruto berada. Shibuki duduk dengan wajah kelelahan, pemuda itu berhasil berlari ke kantornya, walaupun banyak sekali Shinobi dari Otogakure yang menghadangnya. Ia tersenyum melihat salah satu klon yang diciptakan Naruto, "Kau… berhasil menyelamatkan Fuu."

 _Bunshin_ Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan Shibuki. Ia kemudian memberikan minuman kepada Shibuki. "Shibuki- _sama_ , ini ada minuman. Anda pasti sangat kelelahan saat berlari kemari." Shibuki menerimanya disertai ucapan terima kasih dari pemimpin Takigakure tersebut. "Bisa anda jelaskan, mengapa para Shinobi Otogakure menyerang Takigakure?" tanya _bunshin_ Naruto kepada Shibuki.

"Aku menduga kalau dalang dari semua ini adalah…Orochimaru."

Naruto menatap Shibuki dengan tatapan datar. Ia tahu pasti Orochimaru dibalik semua ini, pemuda itu juga pernah mendengar kalau Orochimaru sekarang tinggal di Otogakure setelah melarikan diri dari Konoha.

"Saya tidak terkejut lagi kalau dalangnya Orochimaru. Karena dia sendiri ingin mencari manusia yang bisa dijadikannya kelinci percobaan."

"Begitu, ya? Jadi, kau tidak heran dengan Sannin ular tersebut?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shibuki. "Lalu, aku akan kemana sekarang ini. Takigakure mungkin sudah hancur karena serangan mendadak yang dilakukan oleh Otogakure. Perang kecil ini menimbulkan banyak sekali kesengsaraan, para wargaku berpencar meninggalkan desa ini. Sementara para Shinobiku, banyak yang gugur dalam perang kecil ini."

"Konoha masih terbuka untuk anda. Yah, walaupun desa ini tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Tapi, kami akan menampung kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, aku akan menjadi pengembara saja, ketimbang merepotkan desa Konoha. Namun, aku mau meminta tolong padamu, _Nidaime Kiroii senko_." _Bunshin_ Naruto menatap Shibuki dengan tatapan bingung. "Tolong jaga Fuu. Dia masih berumur 14 tahun, dan perlu dibimbing untuk menjadi _Kunoichi_ yang hebat. Dia sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi, tolong jaga dia!"

"Itu tidak masalah." Balas Naruto dengan nada mantap. _"…Dan dia akan aku jadikan istriku sekarang juga. Kulit Tan eksotis, wajah imut, rambut hijau, serta dada rata khas Loli… ugh! Ini berkah!"_ Batin Naruto dengan wajah mesum dibalik topengnya itu.

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang asli baru saja datang. Ia datang di atas tanda segel _Hiraishin_ yang berada di atas lantai kantor milik Shibuki. "Oh, kau menadai lantai kayu ini?" tanya Naruto yang asli kepada _bunshin_ miliknya.

"Ya bos." _Bunshin_ Naruto itu berdiri sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil milik Fuu. Ia memberikan gadis itu kepada Naruto. "… Aku akan menghilang. Setelah itu, fikirkan selanjutnya." Ia pun menghilang didalam kepulan asap. Sementara Naruto yang asli hanya tersenyum mesum dibalik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku merasa kau tersenyum mesum, apa aku salah?" Naruto diam tidak berkutik saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Shibuki. "Bisa kau buka topengmu itu. Kita hanya berdua saja."

Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak. Seingatnya, Hiruzen tidak akan menyuruhnya membuka topeng tersebut atau… "Buka saja Naruto." tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat sang kakek datang dengan dua orang elite Jounin. "Dia adalah klien kita."

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu ia membuka topeng rubah miliknya. Shibuki kagum dengan wajah Naruto, warna kulit pria tersebut sama seperti Fuu, namun Naruto memilik tiga kumis kucing di setiap pipinya. "Jadi, inikah anak dari _Yondaime_ itu? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya, walaupun sifatnya sama seperti tuan Jiraiya."

Hiruzen tertawa halus mendengar pernyataan Shibuki. "Guy, Asuma, Kurenai. Kalian cepat pergi, dan periksa bila ada Shinobi Takigakure yang masih hidup. Kita akan bawa mereka ke Konoha untuk dirawat." Ketiga elite Jounin itu mengangguk paham, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hiruzen. "Jadi, anda akan menjadi pengembara, Shibuki- _san_? Apa anda tidak mau ke Konoha saja, kami akan menerima anda dengan tangan terbuka."

Shibuki menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda itu menolak ajakan dari Hiruzen untuk menetap di desa Konoha. "Sepertinya tidak, lagipula saya ingin melihat hal baru di dunia ini. Namun, saya juga meminta tolong kepada Naruto untuk menjaga Fuu. Jinchuuriki Nanabi. Dia adalah anak yang berharga bagiku."

Hiruzen dan Naruto mengangguk menyetujui permintaan dari Shibuki untuk menjaga Fuu.

* * *

 **Scene Break**

* * *

 **Di Training Ground 7**

 **.**

" _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"_ Sasuke menyemburkan bola api miliknya kepada Kakashi yang berada didepannya.

Sementara itu, Kakashi merapal segel tangan lalu menghentakan kedua tangannya di atas tanah. " _Doton: Doryuheki!"_ muncul tembok batu yang siap memblok serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke.

Kakashi melompat dari balik tembok batu tersebut, ia akan menyerang Sasuke menggunakan tumit kakinya. Namun, Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya untuk membaca gerakan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi. Remaja itu menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke kembali merapal segel tangan. Kedua pipinya mulai menggembung, ia akan mengeluarkan jutsu api miliknya. "Yak, Stop!" namun, Sasuke harus menahan Jutsunya karena Naruto tiba-tiba datang dengan pakaian Jounin khas miliknya. "Kerja bagus untuk kalian semua. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membimbing kalian karena ada misi yang sangat penting. Omong-omong, Sakura mana?" Kakashi menunjuk ke arah pepohonan rindang. Naruto bisa melihat kalau Sakura sedang membaca gulungan yang dijatuhkannya. Seulas senyum ia keluarkan untuk murid-muridnya.

"Dia dari tadi berlatih dengan gulungan yang diberikan oleh _sensei_."

Naruto tersenyum dengan kesungguhan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ia kembali menatap kedua murid laki-lakinya. "Kalian berdua boleh pulang. Aku bisa melihat kalau kalian berdua berlatih sangat keras tadi." Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu pamit pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura disana.

Sementara Sakura, gadis itu masih membaca gulungan yang diberikan Naruto. " _Chiyu no Jutsu_. Ini akan sangat membantu bagi rekan teamku." Gumam Sakura yang masih terus membaca gulungan tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Yo, Sakura." Gadis itu menoleh menatap gurunya yang sedang berdiri santai didepannya. "Kau semakin berkembang saja. Kamu bisa saja mengalahkan para lelaki itu." Puji Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Ah, _sensei._ Sudah selesai dengan misimu?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura. Pemuda itu mencari tempat duduk disamping Sakura, "Jangan dekat-dekat, _Lolicon._ " Naruto menunduk sedih akan perkataan Sakura yang baru saja dikeluarkan.

"Baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mendekatimu." Ujar Naruto yang mulai menjauh sedikit dari Sakura. "Ah, besok kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian."

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Itu masih rahasia, Sakura- _chan_. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya sampai besok dia datang. Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Sakura mengangguk lalu menutup gulungan yang dibacanya. Ia kemudian berdiri bersamaan dengan Naruto yang ikut berdiri. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menculikmu atau memasukkanmu kedalam karung."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto, dengan tatapan datarnya gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Sementara lelaki itu hanya bisa mengulas senyum miliknya kepada para murid yang dimilikinya.

"Beginikah rasanya mempunyai seorang murid?" gumam Naruto sambil menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam. "Namun… entah kenapa aku harus mempelajari salah satu jutsu terlarang yang pernah ada…

…Edo Tensei!" wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru kepada Takigakure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Saya berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mereview Fict tidak berguna milik saya. Maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan Fict ini. Mungkin akan saya ubah Ratenya menjadi M, karena secara tiba-tiba, saya terfikirkan dengan Lime yang akan saya buat di Fict ini.

Masih lama pastinya. Entah kapan? Masalah pair. Sudah keluar tuh, salah satu cluenya. Lalu, untuk masalah lolicon. Saua memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu, karena saya sendiri merasa lucu jika Naruto dibuat seperti itu. Masalah Word. Memang sengaja saya kurangi. Karena kesibukan saya.

Yah, sampai disini dulu. Saya enggak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian.

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, Semi-Canon, Lolicon!Naru, EliteJounin!Naruto, Etc.

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor.

* * *

 **Jounin**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Warning! Lime!**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

" _Fuu…"_

Seorang gadis berambut hijau mint terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke segala arah, namun tidak ia temukan dimanapun suara itu.

"Si-siapa itu!?" Gadis itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Hatinya merasa takut sekarang, ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

" _Fuu… ikuti arah suaraku, dan kau akan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"_

Gadis yang bernama Fuu itu, mengikuti arah suara. Ia terus berjalan disertai rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa takut yang selalu menghinggapi hati manusia yang dikorbankan menjadi _Jinchuriki_.

Fuu sendiri tidak tahu kalau dia adalah seorang _Jinchuriki_ , yang gadis itu ketahui adalah. Dia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang menjadi seorang waktu kecil selalu dikucilkan oleh para warga _Takigakure_.

Gadis hijau itu terus saja berjalan ke depan. Ia bisa melihat sebuah cahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit membesar, Fuu terus mengikuti arah cahaya terang itu. Beberapa saat setelah sampai, ia memegang cahaya itu.

Namun, ia malah terbangun di atas sebuah kasur berwarna putih bersih. Obat-obatan tercium disekitarnya. Gadis itu mengobservasi sekitarnya, bisa dilihat. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik serta ia memakai jaket khas Chunin. Pemuda itu sedang tidur di kasur tempat Fuu terbaring.

"Di-dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Fuu entah kepada siapa. Fuu mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Aduh…ta-tanganku sa-sakit…"

Pemuda pirang yang berada disamping Fuu itu terbangun, ia melihat Fuu yang mengerang sakit di bagian tangannya. "O-oi, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau masih sakit. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Fuu sedikit tertawa melihat pemuda pirang yang mengkhawatirkannya itu. "Setidaknya lihat dulu wajahmu." Ujar Fuu sambil tertawa halus.

Pemuda itu menatap Fuu dengan tatapan bingung. Beberapa saat ia sadar kalau dirinya tertidur di samping kasur milik Fuu. Dengan cepat ia ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya itu.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, pemuda itu kembali ke kamar tempat Fuu tertidur. "Oh ya, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku seorang Shinobi dari Konoha, dan kita sekarang berada di Konoha."

"Ko…noha? Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?"

Naruto duduk di samping ranjang itu. Lalu menceritakan semua kronologi yang terjadi di Takigakure. Hampir semuanya, kecuali saat ia yang menyelamatkan pemimpin Taki serta Fuu. "Begitulah ceritanya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau desamu bisa hancur akibat desa Otogakure." Fuu menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya mulai menetes. Ia akan kesepian lagi seperti dulu, padahal ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman dari sana. "Jangan bersedih. Aku akan merawatmu. Aku juga diberi tanggung jawab oleh Hokage untuk merawatmu." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah, namun dibalik senyum ramahnya itu… _"Fufufu, merawat dalam artian berbeda."_ Ada sebuah rencana disana.

"Te-terima kasih… aku sangat senang, Kakak."

Naruto membatu seketika, saat mendengar ucapan dari Fuu. _"Uwooohhh, aku dipanggil Kakak!"_ batinnya pasti sangat senang. "Kakak? Tidak buruk. Aku malah menyukainya." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian mengusap kepala hijau Fuu.

 **Cklek.**

Naruto dan Fuu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Mereka bisa melihat kalau Hiruzen sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, kemudian Naruto berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada kakek yang telah merawatnya itu.

"Aku kakekmu Naruto. Jangan terlalu formal saat berada di luar kantor." Ujar Hiruzen disertai tawa kecil miliknya. "Jadi… kau adalah Fuu? Seperti yang dikatakan Shibuki, kau memang manis." Wajah Fuu memerah saat mendengar pujian dari Hiruzen.

Naruto sendiri tak kuasa ingin memeluk gadis itu. Namun, semua itu ia sembunyikan, karena takut kalau dia adalah seorang _Lolicon_. "Kek, aku boleh melatih Fuu?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh saja. Asal kau bertanggung jawab, serta kau harus membiarkan dirinya tinggal dirumahmu." Fuu dan Naruto membatu seketika. Namun tidak lama, karena Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Hiruzen.

"Baik! Aku akan menjaganya!"

 **.**

 **Skip 6 bulan kemudian**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Di bulan pertama setelah Fuu keluar dari rumah sakit, ia langsung di ajak Naruto untuk tinggal di rumah pemuda itu. Walaupun agak ragu, tapi Fuu menyetujuinya. Gadis itu sekarang menjadi teman seatap Naruto, dan keesokan harinya. Naruto memperkenalkan Fuu kepada para anak didiknya. Sakura menyambutnya dengan ceria, sementara kedua murid laki-laki Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan dua huruf saja. Mereka semua melakukan latihan serta menjalankan beberapa misi tingkat bawah.

Bulan kedua, sedikit demi sedikit, Fuu mengetahui sifat dari _Sensei_ sekaligus kakak baginya. Naruto terobsesi kepada gadis kecil seperti dirinya. Beberapa kali, Fuu memergoki Naruto sedang menggoda Sakura, padahal dia sendiri juga digoda terus. Namun, entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang saat bersama dirinya. Hey! Gadis ini masih 14 tahun—salah, maksudnya 15 tahun.

Bulan ketiga, kelakuan Naruto semakin aneh. Pemuda itu bahkan sering memeluk tubuh mungil Fuu saat akan tidur. Perlu diketahui, Naruto meminta Fuu untuk tidur bersamanya, Fuu sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya. Walaupun ia agak risih untuk pertama kalinya. Kejadian itu terus berlanjut hingga bulan keenam.

Dirumah Naruto, sekarang Fuu sedang memasak sebuah masakan, yang bisa ia masak hanyalah _ramen_ kesukaan Naruto. Padahal, ada banyak Sayuran di lemari es. Dan sekarang, ia mencoba untuk membuat hal baru dari buku resep memasak yang dipinjamkan oleh Sakura.

Sembari bersenandung ria, gadis itu memotong-motong sayuran menjadi kecil-kecil. " _Special_ untuk kakak yang telah merawatku selama ini." Gumam Fuu sambil memasukkan sayuran ke dalam panci.

Naruto sendiri baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu mengira kalau Fuu lari dari rumahnya, ia akan menangis darah bila ditinggal Fuu. Wajah Naruto selalu berwarna saat Fuu ada didekatnya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu tertarik dengan Fuu, ia sudah jarang menggoda Sakura. Bahkan murid pinknya itu heran, tumben kok tidak menggodanya.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan ruang tamu dan dapur. Ia bisa melihat kalau Fuu sedang bersenandung ria menumis masakannya. Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati supaya tidak mengagetkan Fuu, setelah sampai di belakang Fuu. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh mungil Fuu dengan erat, ia juga menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menghiasi tubuh tan milik Fuu.

"Selamat pagi, Fuu."

Fuu sendiri terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka. "Se-selamat pagi, Kakak. Ke-kenapa kau memelukku? Bi-biasanya kau memelukku saat tidur…" tanya Fuu dengan nada gugup. Jantungnya sekarang berdetak kencang saat Naruto memeluknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Salah satu tangan Naruto mematikan api yang masih menyala itu, sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus pipi tan Fuu.

"Fuu…" Naruto memanggil nama Fuu sembari menghembuskan nafasnya di sekitar leher tan Fuu, membuat gadis itu merinding merasakannya. "Kau baru saja mandi?"

Fuu menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat Naruto, namun semua itu sia-sia karena Naruto sendiri sangat kuat memeluk dirinya. "Kakak… tolong lepaskann… aku mau—" dengan cepat, Naruto meraup bibir mungil Fuu dengan bibirnya. Pemuda itu mencium gadis kecil yang masih berumur 15 tahun itu dengan mesranya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto.

Fuu sendiri memukul kecil kedua paha Naruto untuk melepaskan diri darinya, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masakannya. Naruto menarik wajahnya, dan kemudian menatap Fuu dengan tatapan lembut. "Bibirmu manis, Fuu- _chan_." Wajah Fuu langsung memerah seketika. Dengan cepat, ia membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Fuu langsung pergi keluar rumah saat Naruto lengah. Gadis itu pergi dengan cepat. "Kenapa dia? Seharusnya kan dia melindungiku, bukan menciumku? Kenapa? Kenapa!?" ia frustasi saat memikirkan bagaimana Naruto mempelakukan dirinya.

Sementara dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengusap dahinya yang sakit karena benturan dengan Fuu. "Ya ampun, aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Tapi, dia masih muda. Aku jadi ragu untuk mengungkapkannya." Pemuda itu meremas surai emas miliknya. Rencananya gagal total. "Aku harus mencarinya. Harus!" Naruto bangkit, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian _Jounin_ yang biasa ia pakai. Pemuda itu pun pergi dari rumahnya, tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu itu, ia melompat tinggi untuk mencari Fuu. "Ck, dimana dia? _Kurama, lacak dia!"_

" **Aku sudah bersiap dari tadi, Naruto."** Kurama merespon perkataan Naruto. _Bijuu_ itu mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mencari gadis berambut hijau _mint_. **"Empat kilometer, arah jam tiga. Dia sangat cepat sekali."**

" _Baik, terima kasih Kurama!"_ Naruto pun mengikuti perkataan Kurama. Dengan cepat ia melompat lagi, dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya. " _Training Ground 7_? Mau apa dia kesana?" Naruto terus melompati rumah warga.

Sesampainya di TG 7, Naruto mengaktifkan _sensor_ miliknya untuk mencari Fuu. "Dimana dia?"

Di sisi lain. Fuu sedang memukul pohon di dalam hutan tempat TG 7, ia terus memukul pohon itu menggunakan _taijutsu_ miliknya. "Kakak bodoh! Kakak bodoh! Kakak bodoh!"

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah berada di belakang Fuu. Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Fuu yang sedang memukuli pohon itu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bodoh?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Fuu sendiri terkejut saat mendengar suara Naruto dari arah belakangnya. Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu membalikkan badannya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ka-kakak!? Kenapa disini!?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Fuu. Gadis itu bersiaga mengeluarkan kuda-kuda _taijutsu_ miliknya, ia bersiap menyerang Naruto kapan saja. "Hey, aku ini _sensei_ -mu."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau adalah _sensei-_ ku. Tapi, kenapa _sensei_ mencium bibirku!?" tanya Fuu dengan nada gugup miliknya. Ia sangat malu akan kejadian tadi. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih memikirkannya. "A-apa maksudnya itu!? A-apa kau akan memperko—Hmmp!" ucapan Fuu terhenti karena Naruto kembali menciumnya.

Fuu memukul dada Naruto untuk melepaskan dirinya. Namun, semakin ia memberontak, semakin erat pelukan yang diberikan Naruto. _"Kami-sama, kenapa bibir kakak… manis?_

Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Fuu sekarang. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Naruto, seakan ia terlindungi dari serangan apapun yang mengancamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time, keesokan harinya.**

 **.**

 **Kantor Hokage.**

"Jadi, misi apa yang akan kita jalankan?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang ini berdiri bersama para anak didiknya.

Hiruzen sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tuanya kepada Naruto. "Misi rank-C Naruto. Suruh Klien kita masuk!"

Pintu masuk itu dibuka, seorang kakek tua dengan sake yang berada di tangannya masuk ke dalam. "Jadi, mereka yang akan mengawalku? Terlihat lemah," ujar kakek tua itu, ia bisa melihat kalau tatapan dari empat murid Naruto sudah sangat tajam kepada kakek tua itu. "Namaku, Tazuna, aku dari seorang pembuat jembatan dari Nami no Kuni."

"Mohon kerja samanya, Tazuna- _san_." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan hormat kepada orang tua itu. "Sekarang, kalian cepat menyiapkan barang bawaan kalian. Aku akan menunggu di gerbang satu jam kemudian. Fuu- _chan_ , bawa beberapa bahan makanan serta gulungan yang berada di meja dekat sofa."

"Itu kan…"

"Bawa saja! Nanti aku cium lagi loh." Fuu pun berlari ketakutan saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Naruto sendiri terkekeh geli melihat gadis hijau itu berlari ketakutan. "Manis sekali dia… kenapa kalian?"

"Dasar Lolicon!"

"Pedo!"

"Beruang Pedo!"

"ASTAGAH! AKU BUKAN PEDO!" raung Naruto dengan air mata buaya miliknya. Namun, tidak ada yang percaya akan hal itu.

Satu jam kemudian. Naruto sudah menunggu ketiga muridnya yang lain bersama Fuu dan Tazuna di gerbang Konoha. Sesekali Naruto menggoda Fuu, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Tazuna yang berada disana merasa heran dengan kelakuan guru dan murid tersebut.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu." Ujar Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum ramah kepada mereka semua. "Baik, ayo berangkat sekarang!" mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto keluar dari gerbang Konoha.

Ditengah perjalanan, Fuu dan Sakura yang notabenya sudah memperkuat Sensor mereka, merasakan adanya sebuah _genjutsu_ yang di keluarkan musuh. Sakura kemudian menatap Kakashi dan Sasuke, sementara Fuu malah mendekat ke Naruto, gadis hijau itu bisa melihat kalau wajah Naruto sudah serius kali ini.

"Fuu, bilang pada Sakura. Jaga Tazuna- _san_. Sasuke dan Kakashi, suruh mereka bersiap." Gumam Naruto yang bisa didengar oleh Fuu. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju Sakura. Ia memberitahukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Sakura sendiri menyetujuinya, gadis musim semi itu mundur bersamaan dengan Fuu.

Sementara Sasuke dan Kakashi maju di belakang Naruto. " _Sensei…_ "

Naruto sendiri melihat sebuah genangan air, ia menyipitkan matanya curiga. Pemuda itu mengangkat kaki kanannya, lalu menginjak genangan air itu hingga memunculkan kedua orang yang memasang _genjutsu_ disana. "Sasuke, Kakashi, aku serahkan pada kalian!" perintah Naruto kepada dua murid laki-lakinya.

Sasuke dan Kakashi melesat menuju dua orang itu. Mereka berdua adalah Gozu dan Meizu, _missing-nin Kirigakure._ "Kalian para bocah tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami?"

Kakashi menyiapkan _tanto_ milik mendiang Sakumo. Sedikit berkonsentrasi, _"Hakku Rappazan…"_ Kakashi menggunakan kecepatannya untuk menyerang salah satu dari dua bersaudara itu. _Chakra_ putih sudah menyelimuti _tanto_ Kakashi.

 **Trank!**

"Cih! Aku belum menyempurnakannya." Umpat Kakashi yang saat ini ditahan oleh Meizu. Pemuda itu melirik Sasuke yang masih diam bersiap. "Sasuke! Cepat serang yang lain!"

Sasuke mendengar seruan Kakashi langsung bersiap, ia akan mengeluarkan salah satu _jutsu_ andalan milik Clannya. _"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"_ Sasuke mengarahkan Jutsunya itu kepada Gouzu yang masih berdiri.

Sang musuh itu langsung menarik rantai yang berada di tangan milik saudaranya itu. Mereka berdua menghindari serangan dari Sasuke. Kakashi sendiri sudah mundur untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke. "Kau ingin membunuhku!?"

"Hn!"

Decihan keluar dari mulut Kakashi yang tertutupi oleh topengnya. Pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh ke belakang, ia bisa melihat kalau Naruto masih diam berdiri.

"Ubanan, gunakan jutsu ayahmu!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan, membuat Sakura dan Fuu tertawa dengan nama panggilan yang diberika Naruto kepada Kakashi.

"Diam kau muka duren!"

Dari kejauhan, Naruto hanya menatap kedua muridnya yang masih bertarung melawan kedua orang itu. Ia mengambil sebuah _kunai_ bermata tiga dari kantong Ninja miliknya, lalu memberikan _kunai_ itu kepada Fuu. "Kamu peganglah ini, jika dalam bahaya tinggal alirkan _Chakra_ milikmu, dan aku akan segera datang." Fuu mengangguk paham. Naruto pun tersenyum, lalu mencium dahi Fuu, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. "Hati-hati…"

Setelah kepergian Naruto. Fuu terus saja di tatap oleh rekannya. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Dia kakakku, dan aku adiknya!" bantah Fuu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sementara Naruto, berjalan menuju kedua muridnya yang sedang bertarung. Ia melemparkan beberapa buah _Kunai_ ke arah dua bersaudara itu. "Kakashi, Sasuke. Menyingkir darisana!"

Kedua remaja itu melompat ke belakang. Sementara Naruto melempar beberapa _kunai_ bermata tiga miliknya kepada dua bersaudara itu, lalu membuat sebuah segel tangan. " _Kunai! Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_ _kunai_ bermata tiga itu mulai menggandakan diri setelah Naruto menanamkan _chakra_ miliknya.

Sekali lagi, mereka harus melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto. Mereka berdua bersiap menyerang Naruto, namun ketiga orang yang berada di bawah mereka itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

" _Shishi rendan!"_

" _Konoha Senpuu!"_

Sasuke dan Kakashi menghatamkan kaki mereka ke iblis bersaudara itu, mengirim keduanya untuk mencium tanah yang akan berlubang itu. Sementara, dibelakang mereka ada Naruto yang tersenyum. "Prediksiku memang benar. Kalau tidak kesamping, ya di atas."

Beberapa saat kemudian. Iblis bersaudara itu di ikat dengan tali, mereka berdua pingsang setelah mendapatkan tendangan dari Kakashi dan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri mengajak Tazuna untuk berbicara sebentar.

"Misi Rank-C? Ini sudah misi Rank-B. Bagaimana anda menjelaskannya, Tazuna- _san_?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius miliknya.

Tazuna sendiri menundukkan kepalanya menyesal karena tidak memberitahukannya lebih awal tentang misi ini. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa? Desa kami membutuhkan bantuan agar jembatan yang menghubungkan kami dengan desa lain tidak terputus, kami tidak mau membayar upeti yang disodorkan oleh Gatou."

"Gatou? Mafia itu ya?" Tazuna mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto. "Lagian, misi ini sudah terlanjut dilaksanakan. Jadi apa boleh buat? Kami akan menerimanya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto- _san_!" ujar Tazuna sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Naruto tersenyum ramah, kemudian mengangkat badan Tazuna. "Anda tidak perlu membungkukkan badan. Anda lebih tua daripada saya, seharusnya saya yang menghormati anda."

"Aku tidak peduli. Terima kasih!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi perkataan Tazuna. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah muridnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Mereka sudah sadar. Mereka disuruh oleh Gatou untuk membunuh Tazuna- _san_." Ujar Sakura yang selesai menginvestigasi mereka berdua.

"Begitu ya? Baik, apa kalian mau melanjutkan misi ini, atau membatalkannya?" tanya Naruto kepada para muridnya. Ia bisa melihat kalau tatapan mereka benar-benar serius kali ini. "Dari tatapan kalian. Aku tahu kalau kalian akan melanjutkan misi ini. Jadi…"

Mereka semua tersenyum, termasuk Tazuna yang sangat senang akan Shinobi Konoha yang membantunya. "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Tazuna- _san_ , sudah aku bilang jangan menundukkan kepala kepada anak muda!"

Setelah beristirahat sebentar. Team 7 kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sasuke dan Kakashi diam seperti biasa, sementara Fuu dan Sakura mengobrol urusan perempuan. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menggoda kedua gadis itu dari belakang.

Namun, tiba-tiba. Mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah _Zanbatou_ raksasa yang mirip dengan pisau dapur. _Zanbatou_ itu ditangkap oleh Naruto. " _Kubikiribochou_? Ada yang melempar senjata berbahaya ini?"

"Khukhukhu… Uzumaki Naruto. _Nidaime Kiroi Senkou_. Kau hebat bisa menahan _Zanbatou_ milikku." Sosok pria keluar dari kabut asap yang selama ini menyelimuti mereka.

"Zabuza Momochi? _Missing-nin Rank-B?_ Wah, kau muncul juga." Ujar Naruto disertai senyum ceria miliknya. "Kalian semua. Buat posisi saat pertama kali bertarung tadi! Cepat!" mereka semua mengangguk paham. Sakura dan Fuu berada di depan Tazuna, sementara Sasuke dan Kakashi sudah berada di belakang Naruto. "Lebih baik kalian berdua mundur, ini akan sulit jika kalian ikut bertarung." Naruto melempat _Zanbatou_ besar itu kepada Zabuza.

Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam kantong ninja miliknya. Ia membuka gulungan tersebut, kemudian menghentakkan tangannya ke sebuah segel yang berada di atas kertas gulungan itu. Pemuda itu memunculkan beberapa _kunai_ bermata tiga di kedua tangannya, kemudian dengan sendikit _konsentrasi_ , ia mengalirkan _chakra_ anginnya ke dalam _kunai_ itu.

"Nah, sekarang aku sudah siap!" ujar Naruto dengan seringai rubah miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ya, maaf kalau pendek.

Pairnya sudah kelihatan, kan? Kalau udah, jangan tertular penyakit saya okey? /plakk. Oh ya, ini ada sedikit data tentang Naruto dan teamnya.

Keterangan:

Nama: Naruto (Namikaze) Uzumaki.

Kelas: Jounin Elite, Mantan Anbu Kitsune.

Element: Suiton, Fuuton, Doton. Kalau Mokuton masih lama…

Senjutsu/ Bijuu: Katak. Rikudo Sixth Path (Masih lama kok. Mungkin Arc perang dunia Ninja), Kurama.

Beberapa Jutsu dari Naruto: Edo Tensei (Arc Invasion Suna – Oto), Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.

Penampilan: Memakai pakaian khas Jounin.

Untuk muridnya.

Nama: Sasuke Uchiha.

Kelas: Genin.

Element: Katon, Raiton (Arc Invasion Suna – Oto)

Senjutsu: -

Jutsu: Sama kayak Canon, namun akan ditambahkan.

.

Nama: Fuu.

Kelas: Genin.

Element: Fuuton.

Senjutsu/ Bijuu: Jinchuuriki Nanabi (Choumei)

Jutsu: akan datang di chapter depan.

.

Nama: Kakashi Hatake.

Kelas: Genin.

Element: Fuuton, Suiton, Katon, Doton, Raiton.

Senjutsu/ Bijuu: -

Jutsu: sama kayak Canon.

.

Nama: Sakura Haruno.

Kelas: Genin.

Element: -

Senjutsu/ Bijuu: -

Jutsu: sama kayak Canon. Tapi nanti saat Arc Shippuden.

.

.

Nah, keterangannya masih belum lengkap. Memang kok. Maaf, kalau jelek. Yang lain? Masih lanjut kok. Namun lama! Yang nanya matanya Obito. Dinantikan kejutannya... :D

 _Okey! Shinn Out! Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jadi, sudah berapa lama ini terbengkalai? Setahun? Oke-oke saya lanjutin Fictnya. Haha, maaf. Kesibukan dunia nyata dan lain sebagainya. Oke, ini bakal lanjut kok.**

" **Bijuu"**

" _Jutsu_ _"_

' _Batin_ _'_

"Bicara"

* * *

" _Kirigakure no Jutsu!"_ Zabuza langsung menggunakan kabut yang menjadi ciri khas dsri dirinya. "Nah, seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan dari kabut ini bocah." Zabuza kemudian menciptakan beberapa _Bunshin_ dari air, mereka semua berpencar untuk menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah.

Namun, pemuda dengan insting yang sangat tajam itu menghindari serangan dari berbagai arah dengan berpindah ke tempat lain. Dia berpindah di dekat Fuu, Sakura dan Tazuna yang masih bertahan.

"Syukur kalian tidak ada yang terluka." Naruto tersenyum karena kedua murid serta Kliennya tidak terluka sama sekali. _"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"_ Naruto langsung memghembuskan nafas anginya untuk menghilangkan kabut Chakra yang dibuat Zabuza. "Oh, sial."

Tanpa disangka, Zabuza melayangkan sebuah serangan tepat dari depan Naruto. Namun pemuda itu langsung menendang perut Zabuza, sehingga dia dapat menghindari serangan langsung dari Zabuza.

"Memang benar-benar licik." Gumam Naruto yang saat ini sudah bersiap melempar Kunai cabang tiga miliknya. "Kalian berdua, menyingkir!" Naruto berteriak, kemudian melempar Kunai-kunai yang di pegangnya sembari melakukan segel tangan. "... _Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_ Kunai-kunai itu memancarkan Chakra berwarna hijau muda. Mereka langsung menggandakan diri disaat kedua murid Naruto menghindar.

Zabuza sendiri menancapkan _Zanbatou_ miliknya untuk menjadikannya tameng pertahanan. "...Tunggu sebentar—oh sial! Dia punya _Hiraishin_ milik _Yondaime Hokage."_

"Tebakanmu benar, Zabuza..."

Pria itu langsung membulatkan matanya, dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang berada di ujung Kubikiribochou miliknya. "Strategi yang bagus bocah." Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika dia melihat sosok Zabuza yang berada di atas Sungai. "...Seorang Shinobi harus licik. _Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_

Dengan cepat Naruto merapal sebuah segel tangan. _"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_ ia mengeluarkan Jutsu yang sama seperti Zabuza, dari belakang tubuhnya keluar seekor naga air yang sama besarnya dengan milik Zabuza.

Kedua naga air itu melesat cepat, dan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. "Sesuai dengan buku bingo. Kau memang punya elemen air dan angin."

Naruto menatap datar Zabuza, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. "Fuu serang dia dengan Jutsu milikmu."

"Baik!" Gadis itu langsung melaju ke samping Naruto, ia kemudian membuat segel tangan. _"Rinp_ _u_ _gakure no Jutsu!"_ Fuu kemudian menyemburkan serbuk serangga miliknya ke arah Zabuza.

Setelah Fuu menyemburkan serbuk serangganya, Naruto langsung memberikan aba-aba terhadap Kakashi dan Sasuke. "Kalian berdua, bersiap untuk menyerang Zabuza dari tiga arah!" keduanya mengangguk, lalu berlari berlawanan arah, mereka sudah siap dengan berbekal _tanto_ serta sebuah kunai yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Sementara Naruto sudah melompat tinggi untuk menyerang Zabuza dari atas. "Sekarang!"

 ***Sring**

 ***Crash**

Suara cipratan air menggema disekitar tempat itu, Naruto menatap datar genangan air yang sekarang dia injak. Tebakannya memang tepat, Zabuza menggunakan _Mizu Bunshin_ miliknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan kelompoknya.

"Kalian berdua bersiaga! Fuu, kembali ke Tazuna dan lindungi mereka!"Fuu mengangguk, kemudian berlari kembali ke tempat Sakura dan Tazuna berada. Sementara itu Naruto bersiap dengan sensor miliknya. Dia mendeteksi setiap sudut tempat yang sekarang ini dipijaki olehnya. _'Misi ini sudah berubah menjadi Rank – B karena dilihat dari Ninja yang mengincar Tazuna. Berarti, Tazuna tidak bisa menyewa Ninja dengan pangkat Jounin atau setara dengan itu karena desanya tempat dia tinggal telah di kuasai oleh seorang Mafia.'_

" **Bisa jadi, tapi kita lihat dulu seberapa parah** _ **Nami no Kuni**_ **sehingga Tazuna meminta bantuan terhadap Konoha."**

' _Oh, saat pertama kali Tazuna masuk. Orang tua itu menganggap semua muridku lemah, dan memandang remeh Sasuke dan Kakashi.'_

" **Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau orang tua itu ingin sekali menyewa ninja sekaliber Asuma, dan angkatanmu itu?"**

' _Ya, dan aka nada sesuatu di Nami no Kuni saat kita sampai di sana.'_

Kurama diam tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, ia sudah tahu kalau desa tempat tinggal orang tua itu sedang dilanda masalah yang mungkin bisa dikatakan besar. Karena itu Tazuna ingin menyewa seorang Ninja sekaliber dirinya serta angkatannya.

"Baiklah Zabuza, selesaikan permainannya sekarang juga." Suara langkah kaki mulai terasa di indra pendengaran Naruto. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, namun kabut yang diciptakan oleh Zabuza ini sungguh menyulitkan indra penglihatannya.

Suara tawa pun menggema disekitar tempat Naruto berdiri. Zabuza keluar dari balik pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. "Nah, sekarang apa selanjutnya?"

"Kematianmu…"

Zabuza memandang Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan, dia bersiap dengan _Zanbatou_ miliknya. "Majulah!"

* * *

 **Jounin**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Semi-canon, Typo, Little bit Lime, and many more.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Fuu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Di Konoha. _Sandaime_ sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, dia memandangi Desa Konoha. Wajah tuanya terus menatap lurus ke arah gerbang besar Konoha. Dia sebenarnya ingin pensiun setelah pengangkatan _Yondaime_.

Namun takdir berkata lain, serangan Kyuubi membuat _Yondaime_ serta Istrinya meregang nyawa, sementara itu Kyuubi berada di dalam tubuh anak mereka. Naruto Uzumaki.

Bibir tuanya mulai melengkung ke atas, ia masih ingat betapa nakalnya Naruto dulu. Namun sekarang dia sudah dewasa, dan bisa memilih mana yang baik dan mana yang benar. Naruto juga bisa berteman baik dengan Bijuu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hari-hariku di isi oleh kertas menjengkelkan ini." Gumam Hiruzen yang kesal terhadap kertas yang ada dimejanya.

"Hokage- _sama_ …"

"Oh, Tenzo. Ada apa?"

"Naruto- _senpai_ mengirimkan surat melalui kataknya. Tolong dibaca!" Tenzo memberikan surat tersebut kepada Hiruzen.

Hiruzen menaikkan alisnya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Tenzo, kau kuberi misi untuk mengawasi murid Naruto!"

"Baik, Hokage- _sama!_ " Tenzo pun menghilang pergi menuju tempat yang di tujunya.

"Kau tidak akan terus bersembunyi seperti itu kan, Danzo?"

Suara decihan keluar dari mulut Danzo Shimura. Orang tua yang memimpin sebuah organisasi Ilegal di bawah tanah desa Konoha. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hiruzen."

"Aku hanya memasukkan seorang gadis kecil ke dalam Team 7."

"Dan gadis itu siapa? Kau menemukannya darimana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu. Bisa saja kalau kau tahu lebih dalam tentang gadis itu, maka kau akan mati terlebih dahulu di tangan cucuku."

Decihan kembali keluar dari mulut tua Danzo, ia tidak suka dengan aura yang dikeluarkan sang Profesor itu. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya, Hiruzen." Danzo pun menghilang dari hadapan Hiruzen.

"Kau dengan ambisimu itu, Danzo…." Hiruzen menghisap tembakau miliknya. Ia kembali menerawang ke desa Konoha. "Sekarang, aku harus memanggil Jiraiya dan Tsunade untuk menggantikanku, tapi apa Naruto juga akan menerimanya?"

Tiga kandidat Hokage baru akan di umumkan.

"Naruto terlalu muda, Tsunade suka minum sake, dan Jiraiya suka sekali dengan hal berbau mesum."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **('-')/\\('-')**

 **.**

* * *

Dentingan besi terus menggema di sekitaran hutan tempat Team 7 melakukan perjalanan. Naruto terus saja menyerang Zabuza menggunakan kunai cabang tiga miliknya. Gerakan pemuda itu sangat cepat, membuat Zabuza kuwalahan untuk bertahan dari serangan brutal Naruto.

 ***Bugh!**

 ***Duagh!**

"Gah!" Zabuza terpental hingga punggungnya terbentur oleh pohon besar dibelakangnya setelah Naruto menendangnya. "Sial…"

 ***Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Tiga buah senbon menancap di leher Zabuza, membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke terkejut dengan hal itu. Mereka berdua berlari mendekati Zabuza yang sudah tidak bernyawa (Sementara)

"Jangan mendekatinya, Sasuke, Kakashi! Biar dia dibawa oleh Hunter nin." Naruto memincingkan matanya menatap Zabuza yang sudah tergeletak. Ia juga merasakan seseorang yang mendekati Zabuza. "Jadi kau Hunter nin tersebut?"

"Ya, terimakasih sudah mengalahkannya. Dia akan kubawa untuk dimusnahkan." Hunter nin tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap curiga.

Dia kemudian menutup sebentar matanya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju Sakura dan Fuu. "Kalian berdua ayo kembali! Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

Kedua muridnya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Kedua muridnya itu menatap sang guru dengan tatapan heran, karena selama ini mereka melihat gurunya itu selalu ceria dan jahil. Tapi wajahnya sekarang menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan.

"Tazuna- _san_ , ini masalah serius. Sepertinya mereka mengincarmu karena anda telah menyewa kami sebagai ninja bayaran." Tazuna menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sedih karena desa tempatnya tinggal dikuasai oleh seorang Mafia. "Dan kami akan melindungi dirimu sampai ke tempat tujuan."

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _san_ … aku berhutang banyak terhadapmu."

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanannya."

Mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Tazuna yang menceritakan asal-muasal dirinya sampai di Konoha. Tazuna mengatakan kalau dirinya membuat sebuah jembatan besar untuk melancarkan jalur perdagangan antara Nami no Kuni ke desa besar lainnya. Namun, setelah ada Gatou, pembuatan jembatan itu terhenti, karena Gatou mengancam para tukang pembuat jembatan tersebut.

"Jadi, karena ancaman tersebut, kau menghentikan pembuatan jembatannya?"

"Ya, dan itu sudah memakan korban. Menantuku, dia tewas karena siksaan Gatou."

Anggota team Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakek tua tersebut, kecuali Naruto—pemuda ini sudah merasakan pahit manisnya dunia ninja. Ia pun menghela nafas lelah. "Aku akan memasukkan agenda ini kedalam misi kita, dan kita akan menolong Tazuna- _san_ untuk menyelesaikan jembatan tersebut."

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan. Tenzo sedang mengawasi team 7, ia berlari menyebrangi lautan untuk sampai di Nami no Kuni. Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyiapkan sebuah perahu untuk menyebrangi lautan.

Tenzo pun langsung mengesampingkan egonya, dan tetap konsentrasi terhadap misinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa _Sandaime_ menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi Naruto yang merupakan senior di satuan _ANBU._

"Pasti dia mengetahui diriku."

Perlu diketahui, Naruto bisa merasakan seseorang yang mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Daya sensor miliknya sama seperti Uzumaki kebanyakan. "Tenzo, mengikutiku. Ada apa dia mengikutiku?" Naruto bergumam sendiri.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Mereka semua mulai turun satu persatu dari perahu tersebut. "Kalian semua berhati-hatilah, termasuk kau Tazuna. Selamat tinggal."

Tazuna mengangguk, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. "Kita akan berjalan beberapa kilo lagi."

* * *

 **.**

 **('-')/\\('-')**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah berjalan, Naruto dan Teamnya sampai di kediaman Tazuna. Kakek tua itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan keras, agar anak semata wayangnya itu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Tsunami! Ini aku, buka pintunya!"

Suara derapan kaki terdengar dari dalam rumah tersebut. Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berusia 29 tahun dengan rambut berwarna biru panjang.

"Ayah, kau akhirnya datang juga."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Tsunami."

Naruto tersenyum membiarkan kedua orang itu saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Yah, sebuah keluarga memang harus lengkap bukan? _'Ayah, Ibu… sepertinya aku merindukan kalian berdua.'_

" **Kau masih memiliki keluarga, Naruto. Jangan khawatir."**

' _Kau benar Kurama, dan kau salah satunya.'_

Kurama terlihat menyeringai di dalam tubuh Naruto, ia sepertinya senang jika di anggap keluarga oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. "Permisi, kami adalah ninja Konoha yang disewa oleh Tazuna- _san_. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kalian berempat perkenalkan diri masing-masing!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn, Hatake Kakashi."

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Tsunami- _san_."

"Namaku Fuu, salam kenal— _ssu._ "

Naruto langsung menatap Fuu dengan tatapan penasaran. _–ssu?_ Dia perempuan kan? Err, mungkin dia tomboy atau apalah.

"Kalian silahkan masuk, maaf rumahnya terlalu kecil untuk kalian."

Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ti-tidak masalah, kami takut kalau merepotkan kalian." Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Naruto terlihat diam sembari dirinya melihat-lihat sekitarnya, _'Rumah yang sederhana…'_ batin Naruto di dalam hati.

Mereka semua mulai duduk di kursi makan, sementara itu Tsunami menyiapkan makanannya. Sementara itu, Naruto terlihat duduk di balkon sebuah kamar. Ia memikirkan cara mengalahkan Zabuza.

Pemikirannya mulai berjalan, ia menduga kalau Zabuza sedang dirawat sekarang. Entah itu dimana, tapi yang pasti dia dirawat disebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat ini.

" _Sensei_ , kenapa merenung disitu?" Fuu berdiri, kemudian mendekati Naruto. "Apa kau berpikir kalau musuh kita tadi akan kembali?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kamu pasti mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Zabuza hanya mati suri, jadi seminggu atau dua minggu lagi dia akan kembali untuk membunuh kita."

Fuu terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian menatap rekannya yang sekarang ini sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Apa itu benar?"

"Ini dugaanku saja, dan kalau itu terjadi, aku akan menaikkan porsi latihannya." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap wajah tan milik Fuu, kemudian dia menyeringai saat melihat wajah Fuu yang samar-samar mulai memerah. "Kemarilah, duduk disampingku!" Fuu dengan polosnya mengikuti permintaan Naruto, gadis itu duduk disamping sang 'Kakak'. "Besok siang kita latihan di dalam _Mindscape_." Fuu mengangguk mengerti, ia juga harus bisa mengendalikan Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto sendiri mengusap kepala hijau milik Fuu, membuat gadis itu merona sembari dirinya memenjamkan matanya untuk menikmati usapan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat reaksi dari 'adiknya' itu.

"Baik, kalian bertiga! Latihan besok siang akan bersama salah satu _bunshin_ ku. Untuk aku yang asli akan melatih Fuu secara khusus, karena aku disini juga Jounin khusus."

"Baik/Hn."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian menatap Fuu yang berada disampingnya. "Nah, kamu makanlah bersama mereka. Biar kakak kembali memikirkan rencana besok!"

"Ya, kakak!" dengan pelan Fuu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, ia mendekat ke wajah Naruto dan mencium tepat di pipinya. "Semoga dapat pencerahan kakak!"

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang dicium oleh Fuu, ia sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah adik kecilnya itu. Tapi dia memakluminya, karena Fuu tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman saat di desa Taki. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum menatap Fuu yang sedang bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto duduk bersila sambil memenjamkan matanya, ia berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Yah, dia ingin bertemu dengan Kurama—bijuu ekor Sembilan.

Di dalam _Mindscape_ Naruto, terlihat sebuah tempat yang sangat luas dengan genangan air dimana-mana. "Apa bisa aku mengubah tempat ini?" gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa.

" **Kenapa kau tidak mengubahnya menggunakan pikiranmu saja?"** Kurama Sweatdrop dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. **"Nah, sekarang ada apa kau kemari?"**

"Ah, Kau pernah di ajak Mito- _sama_ ke kuil Uzumaki?"

" **Pernah sekali. Di sekita—tunggu! Kau mau mengambil topeng yang ada didalam kuil tersebut!?"**

"Tepat!"

" **Kau mau…"**

"Kau akan tahu nantinya. Jadi diamlah sebentar, aku akan memikirkan rencana besok."

" **Baiklah… selamat berpikir! Dan, Dasar Pedophil!"**

"Aku bukan Pedophil Rubah sialan!"

* * *

 **.**

 **('-')/\\('-')**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah hutan, Naruto _bunshin_ sedang melatih ketiga muridnya untuk berjalan di atas pohon. Ah, mungkin cuman dua muridnya saja yang belum bisa, karena Naruto tahu kalau Sakura berbakat dalam mengendalikan Chakra miliknya.

"Ayo! Kalian berdua berjuanglah!"

Decihan keluar dari kedua mulut Kakashi dan Sasuke. Mereka kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Walaupun Prodigy, tapi mereka masih belum bisa memanjat pohon menggunakan kaki mereka.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto yang asli, pemuda itu bersama dengan Fuu sekarang. Di tempat lain, jauh dari ketiga muridnya. Naruto harus menyembunyikan identitas Fuu sebagai seorang Jinchuriki.

Gadis berambut hijau mint itu duduk bersila sambil berkonsentrasi, salah satu tangannya beradu tinju dengan tangan Naruto. Keduanya terus berkonsentrasi untuk bisa masuk ke dalam _Mindscape_ Fuu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Fuu. Naruto langsung membuka matanya, iris samudra miliknya langsung menatap tajam Fuu serta monster serangga di depannya.

"Jadi Kurama… ini yang namanya Choumei itu?"

" **Zzzzz…."**

"BANGUNLAH RUBAH SIALAN!?"

" **Oh, eh, maaf. Aku tertidur. Ah, Choumei, lama tidak berjumpa. Kau semakin tampan saja ya?"**

"Oi, rubah, kau homo ya?"

" **SINI, AKU BOM BIJUU MUKAMU!?"**

"AYO! SIAPA TAKUT!?"

Fuu dan serangga yang ada di belakangnya hanya bisa menatap sweatdrop perdebatan antara kedua makhluk tersebut. "Ka-kalian berdua…"

Naruto dan Kurama langsung menoleh ke arah Fuu. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kikuk dengan tingkahnya yang konyol tersebut, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"Nah, sepertinya aku harus membuka _Fuin_ yang mengekang Bijuu milikmu." Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah segel tangan, bersamaan dengan Kurama yang membuat segel tangan. _"Segel empat mata angin! Seiryuu, Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku! Terbukalah segel pengikat Bijuu!"_

Asal kalian tahu, Naruto menciptakan sebuah _Fuin_ yang mungkin pertama di dunia Shinobi. Ya, segel pembuka Bijuu. Sebuah _Fuin_ tingkat tinggi yang bisa membuka segel yang mengikat para Bijuu. Sementara itu, Kurama hanya sebagai perantara dari _Fuin_ tersebut. Karena kalau tidak ada Kurama, Naruto akan cepat kehabisan Chakra.

"Oke, sudah selesai. Choumei, kau bisa mengendalikan tubuh Fuu sekarang." Naruto tersenyum ramah seraya menatap si Bijuu ekor tujuh. "Tapi jangan pernah berbuat hal yang tidak aku inginkan, karena kau akan kusegel kembali." Senyuman itu hilang digantikan dengan tatapan tajam bak elang yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Biru samudra itu mulai meredup gelap seperti dasar Samudra. Fuu terlihat ketakutan karena Naruto menunjukkan wajah yang mengerikan.

" **Kau terlihat seperti Pedophil yang sedang mengincar seorang gadis kecil."**

Fuu langsung sweatdrop mendengar ejekan Kurama, ia juga bisa melihat kalau Naruto sudah protes tidak jelas kepada Kurama. Fuu pun berbalik menatap monster serangga dengan 6 sayap serta satu ekor. "Namaku Fuu, salam kenal- _ssu!_ "

Choumei terlihat menatap Fuu sekilas, sepertinya dia suka kepribadian Fuu yang ceria, dan tomboy. **"Hm, kau bisa memanggilku Choumei, aku akan memberikan kekuatanku jika kau membutuhkan."**

Fuu mengangguk paham, kemudian dia berbalik lagi menatap Naruto dan Kurama yang sudah mulai memudar. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Fuu dengan nada khawatir.

"Kami akan kembali ke dunia nyata, kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dan penjamkan mata seperti saat kau tidur. Lalu kau akan sampai di dunia nyata." Naruto dan Kurama pun menghilang dengan sekejap.

Di dunia nyata, Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Fuu sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Sedikit-demi sedikit, Fuu mulai membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ugh, kenapa dengan tubuhku?" Fuu meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu seseorang. "A-a-ahh… Kakak…"

Naruto terus mengendus bagian leher milik Fuu, pemuda itu menyesap aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh gadis tersebut. Sesekali Naruto menjilati leher berwarna tan tersebut.

"Lepaskahn…"

"Tidak, sebelum kita menyelesaikan ini." Fuu terdiam sejenak, ia kembali mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Naruto—kakaknya, telah membuatnya 'kelelahan'. Salah satu tangan Naruto menarik wajah Fuu untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. "Kamu manis…"

"Kakak…"

Bibir mereka mulai menyatu Saling melumat satu sama lain. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh mungil gadis berambut hijau itu seakan tidak mau kehilangan Fuu untuk selamanya.

"Ahem!" Keduanya langsung melepas ciuman masing-masing, Naruto menatap orang yang berdehem dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara Fuu menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia malu karena ketahuan sedang bermesraan bersama sang kakak.

"Kau… siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dingin. Matanya menajam menatap wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Namaku Haku, aku sedang mencari obat-obatan untuk temanku yang sedang terluka. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Naruto kemudian beranjak dengan menggendong Fuu ala pengantin, dia terus menatap Haku yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. "Haku... Yuki, kau adalah pengguna elemen es dari klan Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Haku sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui perubahan chakra miliknya? Dan apa-apaan itu tatapan tajamnya? "Ah, Aku memang dari clan Yuki, tapi clan tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi karena perang saudara."

' _Perang Saudara? Zabuza yang bekerja untuk Gatou? Serta, clan Yuki yang sudah musnah. Ini semakin jelas.'_

"Begitu kah? Baiklah, aku persilahkan kau untuk mencari tanaman obat. Aku permisi terlebih dahulu… tuan Haku…" Naruto menghilang menggunakan _Hiraishin_ miliknya.

Sementara itu, Haku masih terdiam tidak bergerak karena perkataan Naruto barusan. Detik kemudian, dia mendecih kesal karena baru menyadari kalau dirinya ketahuan karena menjadi rekan Zabuza.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto menatap Haku sambil tetap menggendong Fuu. "Bagaimana selanjutnya Kakak?"

"Kita tunggu seminggu dulu, serta membuat strategi untuk kita bertarung melawan dia dan Zabuza."

Fuu mengangguk, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Naruto. Pemuda tersebut kemudian menghilang kembali.

* * *

 **.**

 **('-')/\\('-')**

 **.**

* * *

Di depan rumah Tazuna. Naruto sedang menatap ceria keempat muridnya, dia juga bisa melihat ekspresi dari para muridnya. Ada yang senang, lelah, kesal, dan malu—hanya Fuu yang sangat malu sekarang.

"Kerja bagus untuk kalian, terutama Sasuke dan Kakashi—kalian berdua sangat gigih untuk bisa memanjat pohon menggunakan kaki kalian. Walaupun sampai sore begini sih." Naruto menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian menatap Sakura. "Untukmu Sakura, kau memang berbakat dalam mengendalikan Chakra, aku harap kau bisa mengimbangi pengendalian Chakra _Nidaime Hokage._ " Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Dan Fuu…" Naruto langsung menyeringai mesum. "Kau hebat sekali menerima semua porsi 'latihan' yang kuberikan! Selamat!"

"Terima kasih _Sensei!_ "

"Nah untuk besok, kita latihan kerja sama, jadi persiapkan diri kali—"

"Kalian akan mati seperti dia! Dia tidak lebih dari sampah yang mati dengan sia-sia!"

Naruto menatap nanar seorang anak kecil yang memakai topi pancingnya. Ia Inari, cucu dar Tazuna serta anak dar Tsunami, dia seorang anak yang sangat mengagumi ayahnya, Kaiza. "Hey, apa kau pernah mendengar pahlawan yang melindungi desanya dari serangan seekor monster raksasa yang jahat?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Dongeng seperti itu hanya khayalan saja!"

Naruto menghela nafas, ia harus bersabar karena anak kecil seperti Inari ini sangat keras kepala, dia begitu polos untuk dirasuki info yang negative. "Tapi cerita itu benar-benar ada. Dan pahlawan tersebut adalah _Yondaime Hokage_ beserta Istrinya." Sedikit demi sedikit, bocah kecil itu mulai tenang, dan menikmat cerita yang di karang oleh Naruto—tapi sebagiannya adalah kebenaran. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat kepada para muridnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah—kecuali Fuu yang sangat penasaran dengan cerita tersebut.

"Zzzz…"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar dengkuran kecil dari Inari, dia juga bisa melihat kalau Fuu juga terkantuk-kantuk sekarang. "Sebaiknya kamu tidur bersamaku, Fuu- _chan_. Dan biarkan Sakura tidur bersama Inari dan Tsunami- _san_." Fuu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berjalan sempoyongan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, di belakangnya Fuu, Naruto berjalan sambil menggendong Inari.

"Naruto- _san_ , maaf merepotkan anda… Inari memang mengagumi ayahnya sejak dulu. Jadi wajar saja." Ujar Tsunami yang berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pemuda itu memberikan Inari kepada sang Ibu. "Katanya anda akan tidur dengan salah satu muri—"

"Dia adikku Tsunami- _san_. Jadi kami berdua sudah terbiasa tidur bersama."

Tsunami mengangguk mengerti, ia pun segera mengambil dua buah Futon untuk Naruto dan Fuu. "Ini, untukmu dan Fuu- _chan_. Kalian bisa memakai kamar yang di pojok sana." Ujar Tsunami sambil menunjuk ke pojokan ruangan. "Selamat tidur."

"Terma kasih, selamat tidur!" Naruto melihat kesamping, ia bisa melihat kalau Fuu sudah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan rumah Tazuna. "Fuu- _chan_ , Fuu- _chan…_ bangun, kita ke kamar segera!" Naruto mulai melihat sekitarnya, dengan perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat ke wajah manis Fuu. Dia tersenyum sejenak, kemudian mencium pipi tembem gadis itu. "Hey, ayo bangun. Kita pindah ke kamar." Bisik Naruto dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Kakak…?"

"Ayo ke kamar bersamaku!" Fuu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto yang saat ini membawa dua buah futon.

…

…

…

 **TBC**

…

…

…

 **A/N:** Setahun? Iye setahun sudah terbengkalai. Haha, maaf, karena banyak kerja, dan… Fict baru. '-'

Oke, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. '-')b

Lemon/Lime NaruFuu? Entahlah… dilihat saja.

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


End file.
